Forbidden is always sexier
by melsedge
Summary: A Roman Reigns/OC love story.How will the people closest to them react when they come clean about their love? How will their lives change when their secret affair is no longer a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden is Always Sexier

So here I was again, Dad and Stephanie had dragged me across country so I could help them out with my little sisters while they worked. My Dad and real Mum had been quite young when I was born, Dad was 20 and Mum was 18, she had wanted me so much that she left me at the hospital and they had called my Dad to come and claim me. Up until I was ten I had been raised by my paternal grandparents. I had gone to live with Dad at the age of 10, we travelled around the country and I was home schooled then 4 years later he married Stephanie and 2 became 3. It was at the ripe old age of 17 that I became a big sister to Aurora, 2years later Murphy came along and finally Vaughn arrived.

I didn't mind being a big sister and honestly Dad and Stephanie had bought me on this trip because it was near Dads hometown and I could see my Grandparents and Aunty Lynn. Considering how close we had been for the first 10 years of my life the catch ups these days seemed to be few and far between.

We were generally kept out of the spotlight but the WWE family is like one big extended family. Shawn Michaels, Dads best friend is referred to as Uncle Michael and probably one of the closest people to our family. I will admit though I am excited to see my family but I also want to see my boyfriend, it has been a couple of weeks.

As far as the wrestlers are concerned I am just the boss's daughter, this however does not mean that I can't check out the eye candy that is paraded in front of me, I just had to be careful about not getting caught.

Dad is a little protective of me, I couldn't expect any different considering my mother had not even been an adult when he got her pregnant. Stephanie is a little more lenient and accepting of my adulthood, she uses phrases like, "Paul she is an adult now" and "bout time you let her grow up and live her life she's not a little girl anymore". I love Stephanie, she's the mother I never had but I still couldn't tell her about Roman and whoops there I said it. Roman and I have been seeing each other for a while now and no one has cottoned on. We can't afford for anyone to find out just yet it could jeopardise a lot of things. Dean and Seth don't even know, even though Roman and I know Seth has been sleeping with Eva Marie without many people finding out we just aren't that game to tell him.

Tonight should be easy to get away with. I'm taking the girls to the Raw pre-show, Nanna and Pa will pick them up and have them tonight I get to watch the actual show before making the excuse of meeting up with girlfriends and Roman and I spend the night at a hotel together. All up we get to spend 3 days together before Roman flies off to the next generation and I go back to my normal life. A night with Roman is better than nothing at the moment but he has a week off coming up soon and we get to spend the whole time together in the privacy of his own home.

I arrived behind the scenes with Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn just before mid-day so we could have lunch together. I catch Roman staring at me from the other side of catering out of the corner of my eye. The girls keep Dad and Stephanie so occupied that they don't notice Roman and I undressing each other with our eyes, Dean is trying to get Romans attention. He notices the exchange going on between us and elbows Roman in the ribs and starts furiously giving him what for. The moment is broken.

Dad and Steph take the girls for a walk so I am left to my own devices. The only real rules are I'm not allowed in some areas and I am not to distract the wrestlers unnecessarily. If only Dad knew what Roman and I got up to behind the scenes he would probably kill us both. We had been known to find a quiet corner in a low traffic area where we wouldn't be disturbed just to catch some alone time and stolen kisses.

I was walking down the corridor when a door opened and I was pulled into a room, I found myself face to face with a very mad Dean. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he fumes at me. I know where this is going but I'm not saying a thing, if Roman wants him to know it's up to him to tell. "You are going to ruin us carrying on like you were back in the lunch room, Roman has a girlfriend, he's not interested in you so instead of trying to ruin the Shield go and play with Punk and Curtis aren't they your current toys?" Wow Dean was mad. If only he knew that Punk and Curtis were like my big brothers. Punk had rescued me from a few questionable situations without Dad finding out. They were good big brothers to me. "Dean you need to take a chill pill and calm the hell down." Wow I sounded so calm, I didn't feel it. "How about we forget this convo ever happened, Dad won't find out and we are all good." It was like Dean just realised who he was talking to, he shoved me back out the door, I stumbled into the corridor and went straight to one of the crew members to bum a cigarette, weird I didn't even smoke. The crew pointed me in a direction to smoke where Dad wouldn't find me.

I lit the smoke and sat down on a garden edge. Dean had really rattled me. All of a sudden a shadow descended on me, great Dads found me I thought. I looked up to see Roman there. "Put that out" was all he said, I took another couple of drags and then stubbed it out. Roman knew I was upset, he most likely knew that it was Dean who had upset me but we both knew that we couldn't be caught together. "We are going to my van now" I loved it when he was forceful; it was such a turn on. "Look Roman maybe this isn't such a good idea, it's a bit obvious and we know that getting caught could be detrimental". That wicked look comes over his face. "Meet me there in 5 I will manage to hide from everyone; I still have 3 hours until warm up." Wow he was going to spend some us time with me before the show, completely different to our usual. But what was our usual? I occasionally flew in to whatever town he was in and flew out before anyone found out. I wondered whether I was the girlfriend Dean was referring to without knowing; maybe it was time to start asking some hard questions.

I was sitting in Romans van waiting when he arrived. He slid in beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Who upset you?" a simple question that I couldn't find my voice to answer, he was so intoxicating. I leant over and kissed him, he pushed me away he wanted an answer. " Look Dean just ambushed me, caught me off guard. He told me to leave you alone, not ruin your careers and that you're not interested in me because you have a girlfriend. Its nothing really it was just a shock." Roman just sat there looking at me. I couldn't read what was going on in his head. Which wasn't unusual, Roman could be a complicated character and a very deep thinker. He looked away and then looked back at me, "


	2. Chapter 2

"Deans just trying to protect me and his own arse, my girlfriend and I are very happy, I think. Selfishly I have never asked her, are you happy? Are you happy with me? Our life? Our secret? Im happy with you and our life, the secret not so much. Maybe its time to come clean, tell the truth to those around us." I looked into his eyes trying to gauge weather this was what he wanted or if he was just saying it because he thought that was what I was wanting to hear. "I am happy with you, I have never been happier, Im not quite ready to tell the world about us just yet, I want you all to myself, at least give me some time to think about it." Roman ran his hands through his hair, "how about you think about it this afternoon? To be fair we should really tell your Dad and Stephanie first, maybe we could discuss it tonight after the show."

He could be sweet, sensitive and mature when required but honestly I felt like being a reckless teenager so I just threw myself on him and kissed him as hard as I could. He kissed me back and then pulled away, "you make it so hard to walk away but I better go get ready before Dean really blows a fuse. Enjoy the show I will see you tonight, more than once hopefully" Roman planted a quick "goodbye" kiss on my cheek and then he was gone. I waited until I thought the coast should be cleared before leaving the van. We didn't get caught, thankfully. It was amazing the little sneek-a-roos we had managed to get away with over the last 6 months.

I went and found Dad, Stephanie and the girls and we took our seats for the pre-show. I cant tell you how glad I was to hand the girls over to Nanna and Pa, as much as I loved them and love being a big sister I love having adult and me time too. I watched a bit of the main show and then got bored after the Shield appearance. I decided to go and check into the hotel and have some me time before Roman arrived. I had about three hours free due to my calculations, to fill in this wasn't going to be hard, a bubble bath, glass of wine and a good book were the go. Between working, studying, looking after the girls and trying to see Roman there wasn't much time left to focus just on me. I don't mind it, it keeps me busy and out of trouble although I do miss my life on the road sometimes and especially now with Roman being part of my life.

It felt like I had just got into the bath when I heard the door open,I realised I had actually fallen asleep in the bath. I look up and Roman is standing there staring down at me. "Enjoying the view?" I ask in my most seductive {pathetic} voice. Laughing he replies, "I could enjoy it a lot more from a different angle." Before I know it he is stripped off and joined me sending water spraying everywhere. I couldn't do anything but giggle. Much of our relationship was so planned that spontenaity was almost forgotten except for moments like these. I nuzzled into his chest and I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, he looked back at me and I felt like we were the only two people in existence. I turned around and relaxed into his chest, his fingers intertwined with mine. The silence was amazing,generally my life was anything but. "I know that this is not really an appropriate place to talk about this but it needs to be said." Romans voice was full of questioning, I could imagin his eyes scanning the back of my head, "where is all this going to lead us babe?" I had known that this would surface tonight honestly I didn't know the answer to his question but I needed questions of my own answered. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my beating heart. "Honestly Roman I don't know, I don't have a crystal ball or sight into the future. I do need to know though how you feel about meand what you want out of this." There I had said it, then regretted it. I quickly hopped out of the bath and threw on a robe to cover my nakedness. I couldn't bear to look at him in fear of rejection. I heard him lift himself out of the bath, tenderly he put his arms around me and kissed my hair. "your Dad and step-mum are my bosses, my co-workers and friends are like your protective older brothers, my job is my dream but honestly I would give it all up for you. I never knew what living was until I met you. I fell for you when I laid eyes on you before I even knew who you were, It took me 6 months to even say Hi and a few alcoholic beverages to hold a conversation with you. I have enjoyed having you as my little secret, having you all to myself but now I want everyone to know how much you mean to me!" Now I was gobsmacked. It was going to be a huge risk coming out for him. " I think we should tell Dad and Stephanie first was all I could get out before he spun me to face him and kissed me.

Over the course of the night a plan was formulated. Of course that's what you spend romantic evenings with your partner doing. Ok so other things happened but a majority of the action was verbal. Of course I knew my family best so I was giving Roman a few pointers on how to approach certain things. There is only so much seriousness that can happen though in a hotel room with two consenting adults.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning we drove to Nanna and Pas. I hoped he felt the same anxiety I was feeling. I didn't want to be pulled off cloud nine, it had been a very comforting place to be the last few months. We parked in the driveway and had barely had the chance to undo our seat belts before the girls ran out of the front door. They looked at Roman and at me then back to Roman again and ran back inside screaming. Shit I had forgot that they were too young to understand that Romans character in WWE was just that a character and not actually him. Dad and Stephanie came out to see why the girls were upset. The look on Dads face was complete and utter fury, it made me want to jump back in the car and keep driving. Stephanie put her hand on Dads arm and calmly said "Hello Roman, Amarli maybe you should come inside." Dad Scowled at Stephanie and turned on his heel marching inside leaving the rest of us to follow.

Inside Nanna offered us drinks, I gratefully accepted a cup of tea hoping it would settle my churning stomach. I could nearly see the steam coming out of Dads ears he was that mad. "Roman you and I need to chat out the back", he ordered then pointing to me said, "You stay." I sat at the kitchen bench while Roman followed Dad out the back. Parts of the conversation drifted in "That's my daughter, What about your career? Trust, One big family, Off limits!" I just stared into my cup trying to stop the tears. Stephanie came and stood on the other side of the bench opposite me. "What are you thinking Amarli?" There is so much to say and before I can stop myself it all comes out like a bad bout of verbal diahorrea. " What am I thinking? Well Im thinking that im 24 years old, Im thinking that Roman and I are both consenting adults, Im thinking that we should never come out but after 6 months we thoughtit was about time. We were thinking that the polite thing to do was to tell you and Dad first and I am thinking that I love him and that's not going to change in a hurry." I looked up and there were Roman and Dad standing behind Stephanie both with their mouths wide open. (I was usually very meek and mild). "You've been seeing him for 6 months behind everyones backs?" Stephanie said shocked. "Yes amazing how careful planning and manouvoring can keep a secret and technically we were both single adults so there was no one getting hurt as for going behind peoples backs with reactions like this can you blame us? Roman wanted to tell people months ago, it was me who didn't." "You love me?" was all Roman could utter, id never actually told him before and this point in time wouldn't have been my number one choice for telling him. " Well if I didn't don't think I would be going through all this for just a casual shag, come on we have done what we came here to do lets just go." Dad spluttered "Where do you think you are going?" Easiest question around "We are driving back to Stamford so Roman can get ready to head to LA for the next show and I can be home to look after the girls while you guys work, this is roughly how it has worked for the last 6 months. Quick stop overs, stolen moments you get the picture." I honestly didn't care what kind of picture they were getting.I got up and walked to the door, I didn't really care if anyone was following or not I had had enough. I jumped in the car and started the engine Roman jumped in beside me and I took off without saying a word or looking back.

We were nearly to Lowell before either of us spoke. I had needed the time to process what had just happened and to calm down. " im so sorry Roman, I never should have spoken to you like that, it was very rude of me. Im sorry about Dad and Stephanie as well, I didn't think that their reactions would be so out of line it just proves to me that we should have stayed quiet. Yes I love you but I love our privacy too." I looked over at Roman to see his reaction, he looked thoughtful. " Its ok I didn't take offence to any of it, I think that your Dad and Stephanie were just shocked and overwhelmed by it all. I am the first real relationship you have had that they have had anything to do with so their reactions were kind of understandable, not to mention you are "Daddys Little Girl" in his eyes. I love you too, I love everything about you. We will weather this storm and come out the other side stronger. While we are going through it though maybe we should go public and get it over and done with". The thought of going public terrified me, I know that haters will hate but I didn't know how to deal with this. " Where are Seth and Dean at the next few days? Maybe they could meet us at my place in Stamford and we could start by telling them" I thought this might be a start of sorts to going public.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got to Stamford I sent Dad a courtesy text to say we had arrived safely. Roman and I spent a few hours of doing domestics before Dean and Seth were due to arrive. Roman left to pick them up from the airport while I busied myself trying to look presentable. It seemed like no time at all before I heard my car pull up the drive and the doors shut. The boys would have just thought that the car was a rental so they wouldn't have questioned it but I heard Dean comment, "Where the hell have you brought us Bro?" Roman just replied, "Please remember just to keep an open mind." The front door opened and closed behind them, I was standing in the kitchen when Roman, Dean and Seth entered. "whoo what the hell is going on here?" Dean was taken aback; Seth just smirked like he knew full well what was going on. "Hi guys, would you like a drink?" I offered as a way to try and break the ice. "No thank you but I want an explanation" replied Dean, "I'll have a soda if you have one" Seth commented. Seth sat down at the island bench while I grabbed his drink. Dean stood behind him bouncing from one foot to the other like he had ants in his pants; Roman came into the kitchen with me.

The tension was high; you could have cut the air with a knife. I felt like I had the day before when we had pulled up to my grandparents place to tell Dad. I handed Seth his drink and him and Dean looked at us expectantly. I elbowed Roman, he cleared his throat and begun the story. "Amarli and I have been seeing each other for about 6 months now, we have decided that it is time to go public and stop sneaking around, we told Paul and Stephanie a few days ago and well we thought that you guys should be next to know." I looked at Dean and Seth to gauge their reactions, Seth looked gobsmacked, and I didn't know whether that was because Roman was dating the boss's daughter or if it was because we had managed to keep it hidden for so long, Dean just looked like he was going to blow a fuse. Roman continued on, "we love each other; this is not just some fling. I/we hope that you guys can accept our relationship and be happy for us." Seth jumped out of his seat and rounded the counter to give us both big hugs. "I'm so happy for you both, it's just going to take a bit of getting used to, and the 4th member of the shield is here." He then looked at Roman, "No wonder you have been so happy lately, we thought that it was because of a chick but didn't think you would be good enough to hook a hotty like Amarli, good job on keeping that one quiet." Then Deans fuse blew, "What the hell man you're going to get us all fired and when this ends badly SHE will get us fired, how stupid can you get? You are throwing everything away over a piece of ass. Good one Roman I hope your happy with yourself." To say that I was shocked by Deans outburst was an understatement, he had just been downright rude. "I think you made your point Dean and once you have calmed down maybe you should apologize to Amarli. Now there's a bar two blocks from here come back when you have calmed down." Roman was holding his temper well. I couldn't say that I was at all surprised by Dean's reaction; it hadn't nearly been as bad as dads. I turned to face Seth who just pointed to his drink and nodded. He had no care in the world. Dean and Roman left the kitchen and I heard the front door close, I poured Seth his drink and casually asked, "So how's Eva Maries fiancée?" I knew that would be a good way to change the subject, "Honestly Amarli I couldn't care less, no guy is that bad that they deserve to put up with someone like that for the rest of their lives. I've met the guy, he seems ok. Dunno what goes on behind closed doors but if she was committed to him she wouldn't be showing up to my room so often. I'm a single guy; I'm doing nothing wrong she's the one who has to live with her choices." I could see where he was coming from, what could I say that was how Roman and I had kind of started out difference being we were both single at the time and I hadn't thrown myself at him or begged for anything (not at the beginning anyway).

My mobile started ringing and I excused myself from Seth. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Stephanie; "Hi Stephanie" was all I got out before she started her speech. "Amarli where are you? Your Dad is so sorry about yesterday he thinks maybe we should all sit down and talk about this maybe we over reacted I'm not saying we did it was a big shock for us but we still need to talk about this situation." Whoa that woman could talk without taking a breath. "Hold up Stephanie, I'm at home its all ok. Roman, Dean and Seth are here too. There's really not much to talk about unless Dads going to apologise. Roman and I are together, we are a couple and I am sorry if you and Dad don't agree but that's the way it is and you guys just need to accept it. The boys are hitting the road tomorrow, are you bringing the girls back before your next show?" What was I to say? Dad was getting Stephanie to do his dirty work and nothing either of them could say would change the "situation" as Stephanie had so impolitely called it. "Well at least you're at home, look Amarli it is school holidays so the girls are going to spend the week with your Grandparents so you are free for the week. Maybe you should come with the boys and you and your Dad might get the chance to talk," Stephanie replied. It actually sounded like a good idea to me, it would be the first time Roman and I would be seen out publically together. "I'll see if the boys want me to tag along, Dean hasn't taken it at all well, he was almost as bad as Dad. I will let you know Steph. Love you and talk soon." "Love you too Amarli" and with that the call was over. I went back in to the kitchen to find Seth sitting where I left him playing on his phone, then Roman and Dean walked back in seeming a lot more relaxed than when they had left, Roman came over and took me in his arms and kissed me. "Get a room" Seth and Dean chorused in unison. Roman and I just laughed. "well now that the four of us are together we need to discuss a few things, Stephanie just rang and suggested that I come along with you for the next week, I'm not sure about ulterior motives but she's working under the pretence of Dad and I trying to get back on speaking terms." I looked at the guys all nodding and waited for their replies. Roman's reply was first of course, "I couldn't think of anything better than spending a week with you without having to sneak around." Seth was just as positive, "Sounds like fun, change it up a bit." Dean just nodded his approval; I think he felt a bit ganged up on.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day we all packed up and left for LA. Being with Roman felt so right and it just kept getting better. When we pulled up at the stadium the boys went to get ready while I headed to catering. I chatted to Punk and Curtis on the way we exchanged hugs and I wished them good luck for their matches. I settled into a seat in catering and pulled out my IPad to do a bit of work. It didn't take long for the "Total Diva" girls to find me. They pulled up seats and all started talking 100 mile an hour at once. I enjoyed their full on yet erratic company. It had been about 20 minutes and I saw the boys enter. Roman came straight over and kissed the top of my head, all the girls instantly shut up and I could literally see their jaws hit the floor. I found it highly amusing and was giggling on the inside. "What the hell is this?" Nattie asked, always the straight up and honest one. I looked up at Roman and he just shrugged, I guess it was my turn to tell the story. "Well Roman and I have been seeing each other for about 6 months now and have decided that it was time to let everyone know our little secret. Please don't be mad. We only told Dad and Stephanie a few days ago." The girls were all exchanging looks and eerily silent. "Look now that Dad knows we decided that we could tell a few more people, he might not be happy about it but there's no need to keep it a secret, we are in love and happy and don't care about the opinions of others. We know that not everyone is going to agree with us as a couple and they don't have to we are living our lives and they can live theirs." I know I sounded harsh but I needed to get my point across." I'm happy at where I am at this point in my life so you can be happy with me or deal with it." The girls all started chattering at once and congratulating us. It was nice to get a positive reaction from most any way; Eva Marie sat at the table scowling giving out death stares between Roman, Seth and I. It didn't phase me though she was never going to let anyone around her be happy. Everyone left to get ready for their matches Roman snuggled me and kissed me goodbye as him and the boys went to stand in the foyer ready for their big entrance. I left catering to head back stage so I could watch the show on the monitors. I was surprised I hadn't ran into Dad and Stephanie yet, I wasn't looking forward it wasn't that I was looking forward to this meeting, I just wanted it to be over and done with and out of the way so I could relax and enjoy the show.

News quickly spread around the locker room about the bad boy dating the boss's daughter and it wasn't long before I was getting the Spanish inquisition. One after another I had superstars either congratulating us or chucking a hissy fit at me. The expected hissy fits of course came from Punk and Curtis, the most unexpected one was from John Cena. He even went as far as calling me a naïve little girl and saying I was just asking to be hurt. I sat there and just took it all. I really didn't care, I knew people wouldn't understand and they didn't have to, this was my life and it was Roman and I's decision as to what we done but hell I was missing our days of secrecy and this was only the beginning.

After The Shields match I went to find Roman. I felt shattered; I needed to get to my own little space with just him and I. As I reached the locker room the rumblings of my father's voice filtered through. " You seem to make Amarli happy and as long as that's the way it stays you have my blessing but step a foot out of line, hurt her in any way then "Mr Nice Guy" goes away and "The Game" comes out to play." Wow that was big coming from Dad, I was impressed. I didn't quite hear Romans reply but I hoped it was accepting. I dint realise that Dad was about to exit while I was eaves dropping until I almost fell through the door as Dad opened it. He looked at me shocked and asked me to meet him in catering in 20 minutes. I simply nodded and watched him walk down the corridor. Seth motioned for me to enter their locker room. Seth and Dean were showered and changed; I assumed that they hadn't wanted to be present when Dad and Roman had their little chat. Roman was sitting on the bench still in his wrestling gear, I swore that guy could wear a brown potato sack and still be the hottest guy in the room. Acknowledging Dean and Seth I moved over to him, he put his arms around me and squeezed tight. It felt comforting and so right to be here in his arms. "How was the chat?" I asked, I needed to know how Roman was feeling and I couldn't gauge it just by looking at him. He released me from his vice like grip and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well Amarli he's not over joyed about the fact that you are dating the hired help but he won't stand in our way... I have to be on my best behaviour or he will hand me my head on a silver platter, so in his own way we have his blessing." I breathed a sigh of relief this was good news now we just needed everyone else to get over it and we would be set.

Before I knew it my 20 minutes was up and I was due to meet Dad. Roman said he would tidy himself up and then come and find me. I was nervous when I entered catering, I grabbed my self a diet Pepsi and went and sat at the table with Dad. "Hi Dad how are you?" I started just to break the silence. "Oh Amarli how did things end up so formal? I'm good it's taken a few days of soul searching and some big discussions with Steph but I feel better about it all now. I am so sorry about my reaction and behaviour the other day. It's no excuse I know but it was a bit of a shock, sometimes I still see you as my little princess that first came to live with me, not the beautiful intelligent sensitive woman that you actually are. I am very sorry Amarli, if you're happy that's all I need, but if Roman hurts you he will be sorry and I won't apologise for that." I was touched by Dads honesty and felt he deserved the same so I began my side of the story, "I love you Dad and I always will but I do need you to let me grow up. Roman and I took so long to come out because we wanted to be sure of our relationship before we faced all this. I love you and I love Roman and you both love me so I'm hoping that we can all get along. I understand that Roman is your employee and in your daughter but we have no intention of mixing business with pleasure, we would prefer to keep them as far apart as possible." At that point I saw Roman heading our way. He came to the table, I stood and gave Dad a hug and he and Roman shook hands, "You'll look after my daughter." Were Dads parting words to Roman as he left catering.


	6. Chapter 6

We made it to the hotel in complete silence; we signed in and went to our room. In our own space we fell into each other's arms and I felt the tension lift and the stress drain away. I felt protected and loved when I was with Roman, it gave me that warm fuzzy feeling inside. I had never in my 24 years felt this way about a guy, sure I had had boyfriends and gone on dates over that time but with the lifestyle Dad and I had and still have they had never lasted long. "What you thinking about Marls? You've gone to another planet." Romans observations interrupted my thoughts. "I was just wandering around planet Roman and Amarli thinking about how loved, happy and protected you make me feel. I wish we could have this every week, I know we will soon but I want it now." Roman looked at me confused, "What do you mean we will have this soon? That's going to be a bit hard with our jobs and commitments." Roman looked worried maybe he thought I was going to make him give up his dreams to be with me. "Oh I hadn't mentioned it to you before because of everything else going on, Dad and Stephanie are paying for me to do a course so I can home school the girls. I do all my work for the WWE online so that's not an issue and we are all going to come on the road. Dad and Steph feel like they are missing out on too much family time so this seemed to be the best solution all round." Roman visibly relaxed a little and then I saw his light bulb moment, "So this means that we will get to see more of each other and still keep doing our jobs." I smiled he could be very cute, "yeah pretty much, we won't be doing the amount of overseas travel you guys do but we will still be doing some. I know that Dad and Stephanie are planning to take us to Australia in August. I think that's about a week, other than that we will mainly be following the roster around the US." The smile on Romans face could not have been any wider; this gave me hope that everything was going to work out ok.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed and a note, "Gone to the gym. Meet you down stairs for breakfast 830. Roman x" I checked the time and my watch said 7:45, plenty of time to get organised. I showered, dressed and packed my bag ready to get on the road after breakfast. As I made my way into the breakfast room I could see Roman, Dean and Seth freshly showered and sitting to the side with a couple of fans getting autographs. How sweet that even in their own time they still made time for their fan base. I observed all this from a distance before heading over to the table and sitting next to Roman. One of the fans, a boy of about 7 looked at me and then at Roman, "hey your pretty is that your girlfriend Mr. Reigns?" Roman and I chuckled before he replied "Yes mate she is pretty and my girlfriend. Lucky aren't I!" and with that the boy turned red and left the four of us to have our breakfast. Not much conversation was had as the 3 men with me ate more than I had ever seen a human eat before.

On the road again to wherever the next show was, I really didn't, I was with Roman and that was all that mattered to me. Considering his days off had been changed this was a pretty good way to spend a week together even though we weren't alone. Roman and I chilled while Seth and Dean took turns driving. Sitting in the back listening to those two was like listening to an old married couple on a Sunday drive. I had no idea where we were headed all I knew was that I was with the man I loved , he loved me and I felt like the luckiest girl alive, clichéd I know. It took until later that night to reach our destination. We booked into our hotel rooms and went our separate ways. Seth and Dean were hitting the town with some of the other super stars while Roman and were ordering room service and staying in. Our relationship and each other were still a novelty and even after 6 months together and being so secretive we still had much to learn about each other. I had no doubt in my mind that I was in the right place in my life at this point in time. I have to admit it was a great night in good food, good conversation and excellent company. I haven't a clue what was on the TV that night or what the rest of the world was up to, Roman was the sole focus of my attention and at that moment nothing and no one else existed.

Being what's considered a "WWE Orphan" had its benefits. I understood the demands placed on superstars and the rigorous schedule. Roman and I knew all the disadvantages his career would bring to our relationship but hoped that my inside knowledge would help us weather the storms ahead. "What about all those little fan girls that lust after you? You know they are going to hate on me big time once they find out about us." Roman looked at me thoughtfully and carefully replied, "I know that they "lust" after my TV persona but you know me better than anyone outside my family, the fan girls are not an issue for me. As for hating on you I know its coming but I'm not ready for that so I think that your family and our friends know we should still keep us somewhat private. I know that kid from this morning knows but I doubt it will register too far up on his radar." He was right the fact that so far the people we had told were our nearest and dearest meant that we really didn't have to bother with the public. Then something he said hit me. "Your family don't know yet, we haven't had the decency to tell your family. Crap, crap, crap." Roman just looked at me and laughed, "Amarli I've been telling them about you for months I couldn't hold it in for fear of bursting. They promise not to say anything to anyone but they already love u just for the fact that you make me happy." I had to blush at that. Fancy the feeling he had making the big tough Roman Reigns go gaga. "Very soon though you are going to have to meet them. I know you know a lot of my family but I want you to know them as my girlfriend and not just Triple H's daughter, there is more to my family that just wrestling." He had a point, any wrestlers that I had met knew me just as Triple h's daughter, and just like I knew them for being the wrestlers they were there was nothing personal about it. "I want to meet your family, it would be an honour. I wish I could say the same about my family but even to you they are Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and I can't see that changing in the near future." I was sad about this but at the end of the day I was the boss's daughter and I was dating their employee.

Life was good and things were going well between Roman and I and our wrestling family was accepting of our romance. Of course I had had yelling matches with Punk and Curtis over this. We had even stopped speaking for a while but being the friends that we were they eventually calmed down and gave Roman the big brother talk before letting us be. Who would have thought that in a very short period of time things could change so dramatically in our little world.


End file.
